Webcams, video cameras that can be used to stream video onto the world-wide web, are popular add-ons for computer systems. The top center of the frame of a computer display is often a favorable location for a webcam. Accordingly, many webcams are sold with supports that attach to the top of a display. Such a webcam assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,866 to Depay et al.
Some users desire or require a different location for a webcam, e.g., on a desk surface. Accordingly, some webcams come with different support structures to accommodate different webcam placements. However, the inclusion of the various parts adds to cost and complexity. Also, unused parts are often lost, so a user's desired to change the placement of a webcam can be frustrated.